Double imprint
by flora swan
Summary: Bella was staying with her half brother Sam and she was friends with the pack also going out with Embry till their phase. She decided to go and live with her mum and her half sister Gabriella and she phases up ïthere. Gabriella moves back to Forks but Bella didn't till her sister needed her! she goes and picks her up and imprints on Embry! after he phases him imprints on her


Bella was fifteen who has a half brother named Sam Uley so she staying with him and also had a half sister who names is Gabriella but who is staying with their mum Renee in Phoenix Arizona

Bella was woken up by her brother who was banging on the door loud "Bella time to get before we are late for school.. so hurry up" Sam called out through the door "ok I'm awake.. now can you stop banging on my bedroom door" Bella said to him in annoyed voice "alright.. I made breakfast for us" he informed her as he walked down the stairs so she got out of bed and quickly got dress in her short blue top and jeans "perfected" she whispered as she looked into the mirror and walked out of her bedroom

She walked into the kitchen to see her brother had her back to her "hey Sam" Bella said as she picked up a slice of toast "hi Bells.. when you're" Sam trailed off as he turn to see what she's wearing "what" she questioned her big brother in a confuse voice "what do you think you're wearing" he replied back to her "um clothes.. what I'm wearing for school" Bella said to him a stupid voice "you're not wearing that.. so go and change" Sam ordered to his little sister "no" she replied in a calm voice before she know it she was over Sam's shoulder "SAM.. PUT ME DOWN" Bella growled out to him "ok" he replied as he though her on her bed and locked her in so she tried to open the door "SAM.. LET ME OUT" she shouted at her brother "not till you changed" Sam replied in a calm voice

Little did he know that she climbed out of her window with a smirk on her face so she started running to school before her brother realised she was missing

She just arrived at school to see the gang standing in the car park so she walked over to them "hey guys" Bella called out to them "hi Belly" all of them said to her so Leah hugged her "where's Sam" Leah asked her as she saw her boyfriend wasn't with her best friend "he is probably on his way.. but he will be in a mood when he gets here" Bella informed her best friend with a grin on her face "what have you done.. Belly" Seth questioned her with a shy voice "not" Bella was cut off "BELLA" they all heard so they turn to see Sam walking over to them with an angry look on his face "shit.. I gotta to go" Bella whispered to the gang and ran away from them "Bella get back here" Sam called out to his sister

Bella kept on running from him till she walked into the building for safety as the bell rang for the first class which went quick

She walked into the class room to start her second lesson which is PE to see Embry and Quil sitting in the back of the room "hey Bells.. come and sit with us" Quil called out to her so she smiled and walked over to them "hey Quil" Bella said as she sat down next to him "hey Embry" she whispered in a shy voice as her blushed "hi" Embry said in a shy voice so Quil looked at them with a smirk on his face "what" she questioned him as she saw him smirking out them "nothing" he replied as his smirk got bigger "whatever" Bella whispered in annoyed voice

Mrs Wright walked into the class room "morning class.. sorry I'm late" she said to the class with a smile on her face "well today we going to work as a team so it can be two or three groups.. and I'm letting you pick your team today" Mrs Wright informed them "great.. Bella and Embry are with me" Quil called out to the teacher with a grin on his face "Quil.. we don't know what we have to do" Bella said to him with annoyed voice "of course you can.. and one of your team has to keep a ribbon on them and don't let any other teams get it.. also the team who has the most will be aloud to have a free lesson next time in PE" Mrs Wright informed her class "alright.. Quil and Embry we have to win!" Bella squeaked out in excited voice

Bella picked up a purple ribbon and left the room with her team "so we need to make sure no one gets the ribbon.. and we have to be sneaky about this" Bella informed them as they were on the field to see Lola and her team "look they are not paying attention to us.. so I'm going to sneak up and grab their ribbon from them" Bella whispered to them so she ran and grabbed their ribbon from them "I got it" she called out as she stood next to them "great.. now all we have to do is get the others" Embry said to them with a smile on his face "where's Quil" she questioned him as she saw that Quil wasn't with them "I don't know.. he was with just a few minutes ago" Embry informed her in a confuse voice

Quil ran up to them "hey look I got a ribbon" he said to them with a grin as he gave it to Bella "great two down two to go" she told them "Bella behind you" Embry shouted so she turn and dodge the team so she quickly grabbed their ribbon and ran off with Quil and Embry following her "that one was a close one" Quil said though breath "guys.. I gotta the last one" Embry called out as held out a red ribbon so Bella grabbed it from him "alright.. let's go back and show Mrs Wright that we got all of them" Bella announced to her team

Quil and Embry ran with Bella following behind them so they showed the teacher

The bell rang

Bella walked out of the changer room to see Quil waiting for her "what's the matter" Bella asked him as she walked to her next lesson with Quil following "I just want to know when are you going to tell Embry that you like him" which made her stop walking "how do you know that" she questioned him in a shy voice "Bella.. all of us know you like him.. so just tell him before it's to late" Quil informed her then walked off

Bella stood there in shock then quickly walked to her next lesson and sat down next to Leah and Jared "Belly.. why are you so late" Leah asked her with a smile "I was talking to Quil" Bella replied back to her "Quil.. what about" Jared said to her "it was about Embry" Bella informed them with a shy smile on her face as she looked down as she started blushing "so have you told him you like him Bella" Leah asked her with a smirk on her face "what if he doesn't like me back" she whispered to her "are you crazy.. of course Embry likes you" Jared butted into their conversation "he does" she said in a excited voice "yeah.. now tell him how you feel" Jared told her with a grin on his face

Before she knew it was lunch time so she walked over to her table when her friends and brother was sitting "hey Guys" Bella said as she sat down next to Sam and Embry "hey Bells.. how was class" Sam asked her "fine.. Embry can I talk to you" Bella asked him in a quiet voice "sure" he replied back to her "alone" Bella said as she stood up and walked away with Embry following behind her

Bella stopped in the field and turned to face him "what did you want to talk about" Embry asked her "I wanted to tell you.. sorry I don't know how I'm supposed to do this" Bella said in a calm and shy voice "well Bella want are you trying to do" he asked her in a calm voice "I've never said this to anyone before so.. uh huh" she said to him "Bella.. maybe we should talk when you know what to say to me" Embry suggested to her "alright then" Bella replied to him

Embry walked away 'follow you're heart' she thought to herself "Embry I love you" Bella called out as she ran forward "I do too" Embry said as he walked over and kissed her with passion and love

Soon they heard clapping so Bella and Embry pulled away to see the gang standing there with smirks on their faces "about time you two got together" Sam said with a grin on his face as he had his arms around Leah's waist "you're not mad that I'm going out with Embry" Bella questioned her brother "no.. but Embry you hurt her I'll kill you" Sam warned him in protective mood "I will never hurt her" Embry promised him as put his arms around her waist


End file.
